Cone loudspeakers essentially consist of a conical diaphragm, a magnet system, a voice coil and a loudspeaker frame. The magnet system is connected to the loudspeaker frame. The diaphragm is connected to the voice coil and placed in the loudspeaker frame, where the voice coil dips into the air gap built into the magnet system. The upper edge of the diaphragm is connected to the loudspeaker frame. Special conditions are linked to this connection between the diaphragm and the loudspeaker frame. In particular, it is necessary for the connection between the diaphragm and the loudspeaker frame to provide uniform excursion resistance to the diaphragm along its entire excursion path. Today, arrangements called beads have proved to fulfill this requirement, which are attached to the upper edge of the diaphragm where they bridge the gap between the diaphragm and the loudspeaker frame, and are connected to the loudspeaker frame. Such beads, which are circular in shape, are either made of rubber or plastic, since only these materials have the necessary elastic properties. In most cases, the area where the bead bridges the gap between the upper edge of the diaphragm and the attachment area on the loudspeaker frame, is arched.
The connection between the upper edge of the diaphragm and the inner edge of the bead, and the connection between the outer edge of the bead and the loudspeaker frame, is a coupling agent. High-quality adhesives are required because of the high mechanical load on the latter connection, which must be carefully adapted to the materials being connected. However, the free selection of materials for beads and diaphragms is limited by the high mechanical load on the adhesive bond, because even carefully adapted adhesives are not able to permanently bond all the combinations of diaphragm, bead and frame materials being considered. The selection of materials is further limited if the loudspeaker operates in elevated ambient temperatures (such as above 100.degree. C.). This is due to the fact that many materials already begin to soften in this temperature range. Problems with the mechanical strength of the bond connection can arise even with materials that are not critical in the cited temperature range, because many of such bonds lose their original strength above 100.degree. C.
For that reason, the invention has the task of presenting a suspension mount for cone loudspeakers, which even resists temperatures above 100.degree. C. to about 230.degree. C.